


Wormholes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Well if you think about it,” Pidge says. “Lance did bring us to Arus the first time we were riding the blue lion. And he created a wormhole.”“Shit. That’s true,” Hunk remembers. “Lance. Dude, could you be Altean?”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

“I can create what now?” Lance looks up to Allura, who seems just as genuinely confused as him.

“Wormholes,” she repeats, it sounds mostly like she’s trying to convince herself.

“I don’t get it, Princess.” Coran finally says, glancing down to his notepad. “I’ve never noticed anything in Lance’s physiology that would hint an Altean lineage.”

Lance wants to tell them that maybe they're wrong, maybe everything is just a big coincidence and Allura has now special abilities that give her the power to create wormholes in her sleep. He doesn’t say anything, though. He knows how stupid it’s going to sound. But fuck, he’s _tired._

“Let’s go over it again,” Shiro finally says. “So Lance, what happened in there?”

“Allura was in the pod and there was a Galra fleet attacking us. I—,” he stops mid-sentence because everyone is looking at him and yeah, Lance always asks for attention but he’s not used to actually getting it and now he’s stressed out this is just getting _weird._ And he’s not feeling good lately.

He wants to go back in his room. Never think about that again. He wants to go _home._

Keith seems to realize how anxious he is because he grabs his hand for a split second and gives it a gentle squeeze. Hunk risks a glance to Pidge who raises an eyebrow. “C’mon. It’s okay.”

Lance flushes red, trying to ignore the warmth of Keith’s fingers on his skin. Ever since Keith came back from the quantum abyss, he’s been reaching out for Lance. Touching him when he doesn’t need to, asking him to train together.

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “We were overpowered. And so I thought how good it would be if I could take us to the other side of the universe. And I heard Keith shout and I panicked? And then Pidge got hurt and then it just- it just, it just happened, alright? I don’t know.”

“Well if you think about it,” Pidge says. “Lance did bring us to Arus the first time we were in the blue lion. And he created a wormhole.”

“Shit. That’s true,” Hunk remembers. “Lance. Dude, could you be Altean?” “Maybe he got ancestors that escaped from the colonies? It would make sense. Like Romelle.”

 _It’s so loud,_ Lance thinks to himself. He really wants to go back to his room. Keith reaches for his hand, and when looks up, Keith’s face lights up in a smile. He doesn’t know what they are yet. But it’s _more._ More than a friendship, something like — something that could be love.

Lance melts.

“But what would’ve awoken it?”

“Well,” Keith tries. “I might have a theory but it’s a little weird.”

“Oh I doubt that, Mullet.” Lance laughs, suddenly feeling a little light. Bickering is familiar territory. He can do bickering. “Try us.”

“Well you remember last week when we were hanging out in your room?”

The whole room goes silent, staring back and force at Keith and Lance who’ve gone red.

“You guys hang out?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow. “Like, it’s recurrent?”

“Uh,” Keith says. “We had a lot of catching up to do.”

Lance tries to brush it off, “Keith has been away for a long time and I was his right hand man, we needed to, you know, uh, reminisce.”

“Reminisce,” repeats Shiro, an eyebrow raised. He’s smirking. Keith shoots him a glare.

“Anyways!” Keith turns back to Lance. “You were explaining me that thing about the retrograde transport in the neurons?”

“What would- Oh!” His eyes widen, and he looks at Keith, bewildered. “Keith that’s actually genius.”

“What? What is it?” Pidge asks.

“Well, the retrograde transport is usually used to bring proteins to the brain, right? But what it _also_ does is destroy neurones.”

“How does it do that and why it is important?”

“Well, for example, there’s a virus that enters your mouth. The virus is brought up to the neurones, and stays dormant _until_ the patient lives an emotional or physical distress that awakens the virus,” explains Lance.

“And so I was thinking,” continues Keith. “Maybe the trip to Oriande did something to Lance that would’ve awoken the Altean heritage that could be like the virus or something? And then the emotional distress he felt when we were fighting the fleet woke those genes?”

“I doubt this is all due do your retrograde transport,” Allura says, raising an eyebrow. “But you might be unto something. Oriande does have a way to recognize its people. And it Lance had something Altean, maybe it tried waking it up and it waited the right moment to strike.”

“Well,” Lance says clapping his hand together. “With that being solved, can I please go to bed now?”

“You’ll have to do a few tests but I guess it can wait for tomorrow,” Allura grins.

Lance leaves almost immediately but Keith catches up with him when he’s walking toward his room (he doesn’t notice the heavy glances the team gives them), “Lance, wait up.”

“What’s up?” He’s unusually calm now that he knows he could be half Altean. He’s so tired, he’ll probably panic about it tomorrow.

“Just wanted to tell you, you look good when you talk science,” he grins.

That's it, Lance thinks. 

Keith Kogane is going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: for anyone that's curious, the "retrograde transport" is a thing. for ex, if someone would catch herpes because they kissed someone else, the virus would go straight to the cellular body (by the retrograde transport) and wait up until the person lives an actual stress (like mentioned in the fic) to replicate itself which would create a wound  
> another example would be if a dog bites you, the virus will go through the axons through retrograde transport and destroy the neuronal host


	2. I'm not leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance dealing with self esteem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I suck at writing summaries

“I’m sure I’m doing something wrong,” Allura frowns. “I just can’t seem to remember exactly what it took me to learn it.”

They’ve been at it for eight hours straight and even though Lance clearly knows he’s the problem, Allura seems convinced that it’s her fault. As if of all people, Allura, Queen of Altea, greatest alchemist to have ever walked this multiverse, wouldn’t be able to transfer her knowledge properly.

“Maybe he has to strengthen his link with quintessence, Princess?” Romelle tries. He appreciates it. Really. But he’s so tired. He’s been exhausted, lately. Barely able to keep himself up.

“I don’t know,” Allura sits next to him and Romelle joins them too. “Lance how did you feel when you were creating the wormhole?”

“Just stressed,” he shrugs. “Really, I think it was just in the heat of the moment. I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong, Lura.”

“We have to keep trying,” Romelle says. “No one in the colonies can create wormholes, you and the princess have to keep carrying the tradition of old Altea.”

Lance looks away, biting the inside of his cheek. He knows how important it is to Allura and Coran. Both of them were so happy when they found out that Lance shared with them a common heritage, they’d practically drowned him with everything they knew. From books, to traditions, to lessons, they’d been at it for two weeks and Lance had learned more about Altea in the span of those two weeks than he’d learned in all his time in the castle. 

“I’m sorry, Allura. I just don’t think I can do it again.”

Because apparently, not only Lance is useless as a Paladin of Voltron, but he also can’t keep up with his own heritage. He doesn’t even understand how he’s made it that far in the intergalactic war. Why they decided to keep him, honestly.

“No don’t apologize, Lance.” Allura smiles. “We’ll figure it out, I’m sure. Beside, we’ve been at it for too long today. You should go rest.”

He nods and stands up, wondering if he should grab something from the kitchen. He’s barely eaten anything today. But then the thought of seeing one of the Paladins and having to maintain a conversation without crying seems to convince him not to.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

Allura looks hesitant, “I don’t want you to feel pressured. Learning about Altean culture, it’s your choice. You- You _really_ don’t have to do anything.”

“I want too, Lura.” He smiles. “But thank you for your concern, that’s very nice of you.”

Allura bites her lips, “Are you sure, Lance? You don’t look okay. I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything.”

Allura is right on that part. He hasn’t been feeling well lately. But it’s got nothing to do with the training, it’s more about the realization of how much he’s not good at anything. Even when it’s practically shoved in his face, given as a free gift. Who fucking sucks at being Altean?

“Don’t worry, Lura. I want this.”

“Okay,” she smiles to him. “I trust you.”

He waves them good bye and starts walking toward his room. His thoughts drift to Keith (because do they ever not?) and he’s left wondering, again, about his place in Voltron.

Shiro is back, he’s piloting Black. Allura’s never been better with Blue, and Lance..

Well, _Lance._

It would only make sense to give the Lion back to Keith, right? Keith is Shiro’s right hand man. And he brings so much more to the team.

He’s smart _(and terribly handsome)_ and he’s got all this new-found knowledge the Blade gave him about strategies so, really, what the fuck is Lance still doing in the Castle of Lions?

He was thinking about it before— quitting Voltron and all. Plus now that’s he’s found out about his Altean gene and his ability to wormhole, it feels like it’s being given to him on a silver platter.

He’ll just stay up in the Castle while they fight down there. And if it gets hard, woop, Loverboy Lance here to save the day. Create a wormhole and Voltron is out.

That’s if he’s able to ever master the whole wormhole thing…

“Wo, what’s going on up there?”

Lance’s thoughts are brutally interrupted by Keith who’s standing at his front door like it’s completely normal. Which — Lance remembers suddenly, it is. Because, for some reason, Keith has been hanging out with him since he came back. Like. All the time. As if they really are as close as Lance thought them to be, as if Keith really missed him as much as he did.

Which, you know, impossible right?

“Nothing,” he lies. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Keith seems uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Well you skipped dinner and I— I brought you some Goo? I mean, I know it’s not that good but you need to eat and I thought we could watch some movies? Or do you want to sleep? That’s okay, by the way. I really don’t mind.”

“Keith,” he interrupts him. Keith looks up, a noticeable frown on his face.“Yeah?”

“Don’t you want Red back?”

“What?” His frown deepens. “Lance I thought you— why would you ever think that?”

“I didn’t want you to leave,” he says, and he’s silently cursing himself for being so open about his feelings. “It hurt me and it ate me up at night, I kept thinking you left because of me. Because— I don’t know. I just, I don’t want you leaving again. And I’m giving you Red back, okay? I don’t want him anymore. That’s alright. You’re a much more valuable asset to Voltron than I am and-”

“Wo, wo, wo, Lance. What the fuck? Where is this coming from?” He takes a step closer, there’s something that almost looks like..pain? In his eyes. “I don’t want Red back! Why the fuck are you thinking about quitting Voltron? You love being a pilot. And, and don’t say those stuff about you. You’re a valuable asset to Voltron too.”

“Yeah, whatever,” mutters Lance, looking away.

“Hey..I’m..I’m not leaving again.” He whispers, reaching for Lance’s hand. He seems to realize what he’s doing because he immediately puts it down.

“You aren’t?” Lance’s voice sounds so hopeful, it makes him cringe.

“Yeah,” Keith smiles. “I’m here to stay. And so are you. With Red. He loves you. He chose you. And I wouldn’t go anywhere without my right hand man.”

“Technically,” Lance raises an eyebrow, “I’m Shiro’s right hand man.”

“Whatever,” Keith rolls his eyes, a faint tint of pink colouring his cheeks. “You get it.”

“Watching a movie sounds good,” he tells him.

“Yeah?” Keith grins. “Alright then. Get in, sharpshooter.”

And just like that, Lance’s mood gets better.

It doesn’t stop Keith from overthinking about it, though.

Because God— _why would Lance ever think that about himself?_


	3. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiling lance with all the love and recognition he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever shower lance with compliments and that's on PERIOD  
> have a good read

It happens over breakfast. 

They’re all eating, it’s mostly quiet. They’ve fought a Galra fleet in the middle of the night and everyone is exhausted, even Lance doesn’t have the energy to slip a joke or two.

Shiro’s the one who breaks the silence.

“I wanted to say something,” he says. It’s hesitant, and he shoots a quick look to Keith who gives him a comforting smile. Lance guesses they’ve already talked about whatever he’s about to tell them.

“I’m stepping out of the Black Paladin duty.”

Lance freezes. Zones out. He knows Shiro keeps talking, he hears bit of _it’s the_ _PTSD_ and _late Galra attack stress me out_ and _I haven’t gotten any sleep I don’t think I can keep going on like this_ and _the black lion brings back too many awful memories_ but he can’t fully grasp on the sentences, he’s eying Keith and wondering if he should lash out now or later, the anger slowly building in his throat.

“Lance?” Shiro says, after a moment. “Are you okay?”

Everyone’s eyes fall on Lance and suddenly, he can’t control his mouth anymore, he’s standing up. “Shiro, I don’t want you to do this for me.”

“What?” Shiro frowns, and Lance thinks _damn, he really is going to act this out?_ “What are you talking about?”

“I know Keith told you,” he tries to remain calm but he can feel his voice shaking. “And I don’t think stepping out should be something _you_ should do. Voltron needs you.”

“Lance,” Allura sounds even more confused than Shiro. “What are you talking about?”

“Keith why the fuck did you tell him?” He shouts, everyone’s looking at both of them.

“I didn’t tell him anything, Lance.” Keith replies softly. It kills him that Keith has to be this careful when he speaks to him. As if he’s too weak to take it. Not enough. _Never enough._ “Shiro has been thinking about this for a while.”

His breath cuts short. There goes the self esteem issues he was trying to hide from the team. Good one, Lance.

“Lance, buddy,” Hunk whispers. “What is this about?”

Keith meets his eyes and Lance immediately knows that if _he’s_ not going to bring it up, Keith is going to do it for him. So he bites down the tear of anger and, looking over everyone’s head, too afraid to meet their eyes, he answers, “I was thinking about quitting Voltron.”

The response is unanimous, a chorus of _what?_ and _Lance!,_ and God, Lance wants to run to his bedroom and hides from the team because they don’t get it, they don’t see it the way he does, they don’t understand how it feels to be surrounded by talented people and feelings like you have no place to be here.

“Guys,” he shuts his eyes. “Let’s not lie to each other, here. I’m the least efficient Paladin. You all have a thing. I don’t.”

“That’s not true!” Hunk says. “Lance, buddy, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve— I could’ve”

“Then tell me!” Lance shouts, there’s so much anger in his tone everyone goes silent. Lance didn’t know he had it in him. To be this angry. To be this hurt. “Tell me _what the fuck_ is my thing except making you guys laugh?”

There’s a silence that follows and Lance lets out a huff.

“That’s what I thought.” He turns back then. “I’m going to train.”

He doesn’t hear it but as soon as he is out, there’s a bunch of whispers that starts at the table. The paladins, quietly whispering to themselves, worried about the state of their friend.

Hunk comes up with the idea. A new mission. For the whole Voltron team.

It’s _Show Lance His Worth_ mission.

“This is going to be the most important task we’re going to do,” agrees Allura. “Everyone’s focus is on Lance.”

“We’re showing our paladude how great he is.” Hunk says decided. Everyone nods.

**Coran**

There’s a knock on the door and Lance is pretty sure that it’s Hunk with a batch of cookies who’s about to show up with comforting words and hugs.

“Not now, Hunk.” He groans. “I’m busy.”

“It’s me, Number 3.” He recognizes Coran. “Mind if I come in?”

“Uh,” Lance hesitates but figures that if Coran wants to talk to him about something, then it’s probably mission or Altean related. He shrugs, “Yeah, come in.”

The door opens and Coran looks over Lance’s shoulder, “Studying the alphabet, I see.”

“I’m starting to understand those books you gave me,” he says. “I’m getting there.”

“That’s quite impressive,” he answers.

Lance raises an eyebrow, figuring out what’s coming. “Coran..if this is about what I said this morning—”

“I’m not going to tell you that you were wrong,” Coran stops him immediately. “I just want you to remind you of something.”

Lance raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“In the very first days following our meeting on Arus, you saved my life. You saved my life and if it weren’t for you, maybe I wouldn’t have been there right now. Maybe if you hadn’t reacted quickly enough, if you hadn’t been aware of your surrounding and Pidge’s newfound friend, then maybe we wouldn’t have made it that far.”

“Coran, anyone could’ve-”

“See I thought you’d say that,” he answers. “But that Galra tech travelled all around the castle, didn’t it? And who noticed it was alone? That it wasn’t travelling with Pidge? _You,_ Lance. You’re aware of your surroundings and of the details. I guess we got used to you being there for everyone, we forgot you needed someone to be there for you too.”

“It’s alright, Coran. Really, it’s nothing.”

“If you got to the point where you thought you weren’t worth your lion, then it mean we weren’t paying attention. And I want to apologize for this, Lance. Because you’re worth it. If Alfor was here, he would’ve been proud to have given the Red Lion to someone like you. I have no doubts.”

Lance’s words get stuck in his throat, mostly due to the shock but also because he’s being _recognized._ Because he’s _seen._ And he’s seen for things he thought people would never notice.

Things he didn’t even notice about himself.

He just nods, clearing his throat.

Coran smiles, and gets back up. “I’ll leave you to your Altean Alphabet then.”

**Shiro**

It’s on his way to his daily Altean training with Allura that Shiro stops him. Lance is too busy thinking about the conversation with Coran to realize that Shiro is standing in the middle of the hallway, waiting for Lance to see him.

Naturally, he doesn’t. So he bumps head first on his chest which has Shiro mumbling apologies and it’s quite the mess until Shiro puts both of his hands on Lance’s shoulders, looks him straight in the eye and says, “I’m so sorry.”

And this is the second apology Lance is hearing today, and really, it’s making him uncomfortable so of course, he’s waving him off but Shiro’s shaking his head. “No, Lance. You don’t get it. _I’m sorry._ ”

“Shiro it’s not your fault I feel like this, it’s okay, it’s just—”

“Except it’s not okay,” he mutters quietly. “You’ve been my second in command while I was piloting Black and if I made you feel like your opinion, or your position wasn’t worth it, then it _is_ my fault.”

“Shiro, I— I didn’t do much, honestly. And moving from your brother to someone like, uh, me, isn’t the best of things so I get it, really.”

“See this,” Shiro says, and he sounds so sad. “This is where I failed. You’re not supposed to think that. Because your opinion matter, Lance. You’re an asset for this team. You’re a great addition to Voltron and the way you see things, the way you’re able to lead and lift up minds brings _so much more_ to the team. And you’re very different from Keith, that much is true, but it doesn’t mean that you’re not _just as important._ I want you to know that. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you before, I’ll try to do better.”

“Oh my God, Shiro, _no._ It’s, it’s not your fault, I swear. You’re- it’s,” Lance’s fumbling with his words because this wasn’t supposed to happen. Because what the fuck why is his _hero_ apologizing to someone like _him?_

 _“_ Lance,” Shiro chuckles. “You can just say you accept my apology. It’s alright too.”

“Uh,” he’s too dumbstruck to answer but Shiro raises an eyebrow so he somehow manages. “I accept your apology?”

“Thank you,” Shiro smiles to him. “Now go, I don’t want to keep you from Allura for too long.”

**Allura**

When he walks in their usual training room, the Altean equipment isn’t out. Instead, it’s just Allura who’s sitting on her chair, deep in her thoughts. Lance clears his throat to announce his presence and immediately, he sees guilt spreading in her eyes.

“Lance,” she says softly. “I wanted to talk to you before training.”

And oh my God, it’s too much. Coran, Shiro — now Allura? Nope. Not hearing any of it.

“If you’re here to apologize, I don’t want to hear it. It’s okay. It’s nobody’s fault, I _swear._ I just have a whole lot of self esteem issues. No need to tell me that I’m a valuable part of the team and all the stuff, it’s okay I don’t-”

“Lance,” she cuts him off. She’s glaring. He gulps.

“Uh, yes?”

“I _will_ be showering you with compliments and there’s _no way_ you’re stopping me because I need you to appreciate _how great_ you are and how _valuable_ you are to the team. So will you please _stop talking_ so I can give you the apology you deserve to hear?”

“Uh,” Lance raises an eyebrow. “Sure?”

“Okay thank you,” Allura says (as if she was waiting for his permission and she hasn’t forced himself on him.) “Lance you are- You’re amazing. You’re great, you’re talented, you’re funny and you have such a good heart. You keep us together and you push _every one_ of us to do and be better. And I’m so sorry we didn’t realize that while you were busy being there for all of us, there was no one around to be here for you.”

His mind drifts to Keith for a split second. _Keith was there._ He feels himself flushes red.

“Wait,” she stops talking. “What was that?”

“What?” He immediately panics. “What was what?”

“Your cheeks,” she says curiously. “You were blushing. Who were you thinking about?”

“What? I- I _wasn’t._ I was, uh, I was thinking how hot it’s out there. So hot. Like, I can barely breathe, ‘Lura. What’s up with that?”

“You were thinking of Keith, weren’t you?” She smirks.

“ _What?”_ He screams and secretly hates himself for the way his voice goes ten time higher. _Is he that obvious?_ “Absolutely _not._ Keith? Keith? Pfff, no. Stupid mullet and all, nobody likes him anyway.”

“Yeah,” she grins. “Nobody but _you._ ”

“I do _not_ ,” he huffs. “This is— nope. No. I am _not_ doing this.”

“Oh c’mon,” she laughs. “Here, let’s make a deal. We postpone training and we talk boys and gossip? Do a self care session and you tell me about all those butterflies?”

He groans, “That won’t always work, Allura.” Lance rolls his eyes. “But fine.”

She smiles and just before she’s about to turn around so they can go to their room, she takes a step closer to Lance. “Lance, I _swear_ if you _ever_ think about quitting Voltron again, I am _slaughtering_ you for not telling me about it, you smart, talented, stupid half Altean Paladin.”

“Of course.” He laughs.

**Pidge**

When he comes back to his room, there’s one of Pidge’s notepad lying on his bed. He takes it curiously and immediately, there’s a video that starts playing.

He recognizes numerous species from planets they’ve savedtalking over each other. That’s when he realizes, they’re all talking about him. About Lance.

_“The Blue Paladin is a very courageous being. He saved us without even thinking about himself. I truly admire him.”_

_“I want to be like the Blue Paladin when I grow up.”_

_“The Blue Paladin really inspired me.”_

_“The Blue Paladin saved us and I am forever grateful for everything he’s done. I’ve rarely seen such a humble and generous soul.”_

And there’s _thousands_ of messages. Lance has to wipe out a tear, mostly in disbelief of seeing so many people admiring him for who he is. He had no idea.

“Hm,” he looks up. Pidge is standing in his bedroom, he didn’t see her there.

“Hey Pidge,” he smiles. “I’m guessing you’re the one who did this?”

“I am,” she nods. She looks back down to her feet. “Lance I’m sorry. I know we’re always making fun of you but it’s just because we love you. We love you so much. You’re truly one of the greatest friend I could’ve had and I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t notice that you felt like you weren’t noticed.”

“Thank you Pidge,” he says. He opens his arms then. “A hug?”

“Yes please,” she runs to him, wrapping her arms around his hips. “Please tell us when you feel like that, yeah? I’ll shower you with compliments.”

“Okay,” he pats her head. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she grins. “I hope you realize soon how valuable you are.”

“I think I am realizing,” he says softly. “Slowly.”

**Hunk**

The knock on the door is _too_ recognizable for Lance to even doubt a second that it isn’t Hunk. So he tells him to come in and with no surprise, there’s a batch of cookie, sandwich and all the stuff Lance’s come to love during their time in space in Hunk’s arms.

He stands there, without saying a thing. Lance watches him, unsure of what to says next.

Then he puts the food on Lance’s floor, turns back to meet his eyes and-

“No, nononono. If you cry, I cry. I do _not_ want to cry.”

But Hunk doesn’t seem to care because his eyes are immediately filled with tears, and he’s whispering, “Lance, dude, you should’ve told me.”

“Hunk, nooooo.” Lance doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore so he does the next best thing and that’s wrapping his arms around his best friend. “Hunk, don’t blame yourself. I wasn’t in a good place. I should’ve talked to you about it.”

“I should’ve _noticed._ ” Hunk says. “I can’t believe you thought you weren’t _good enough._ That’s- That’s horrible, Lance. And I really was here all along and I didn’t even _try_ asking you about it.”

“Hunk. My man. Buddy. It’s okay, alright? Let’s put this behind us.”

“No,” Hunk shakes his head. “No, Lance. I can’t put this behind me while _I know_ you’re not feeling good about yourself. Dude, I can’t even begin to explain how great you are. You’re selfless. And you bring love wherever you go, and it makes _everyone_ around you better. It pushes us, it makes us laugh, it makes us feel like we matter. And all along, you were feeling like you didn’t. I’m- I’m so sorry about that.”

“Alright,” he replies. “Thank you then, Hunk. It means a lot.”

“Promise you’ll come to be when you feel like this again?” He says, wrapping his arms around his best friend again.

“I promise.”

**Keith**

They all sit down that night to watch a dumb Altean movie. There’s subtitles but the story is pretty lame and they end up laughing at the actors more than anything else. Keith sits down next to Lance and occasionally brushes his knees, and Lance tries to ignore Allura’s taunting grin.

When the movie ends, everybody walks back to their room. Keith walks Lance to his and they’re quiet for most of the walk.

It’s Lance that breaks the silence.

“Listen,” he finally says. “I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning. It wasn’t right and, _and_ maybe I should’ve talked about it. So yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Keith answers. He’s watching him carefully, and, his fingers brush Lance’s. “I’ve..It hasn’t left my mind since you told me and I don’t, I really _don’t_ understand how you can’t see how much we need you.”

“Keith don’t,” Lance laughs. “I’ve heard too many variation of this speech today to be able to afford another one.”

“I don’t care. I want you to hear it from _me_ ,” he meets his eyes, almost defiantly. As if he’s challenging him to something.

“Go on then,” Lance says. They’re at his room now and he -almost unconsciously- grabs Keith’s hands and pulls him in inside. “Tell me, what’s so great about me? I’ve been dying to hear that from my favourite rival.”

“You’re the heart of Voltron, Lance.” Keith breathes. He looks up to Lance and there’s something in his eyes, something that _begs_ to be recognized, that begs to be seen. “You don’t understand how much we need you. How much you carry with you, how much we leave on your shoulders and it’s, you- you carry us.”

Keith takes a step closer, his eyes never leaving Lance. They both can’t look away. “You’re _you._ And God, it’s _scary_ how much we need you, how much you _need_ to be there so we can function, so we can work properly. You take our hands and you _believe_ in us. You push each one of us and you just, you _see._ You _see,_ and you can’t stop _seeing_ and I don’t understand how- How you’re able to _see_ everyone.”

“See?”

“See,” Keith repeats. “See us for who we are. See us when we don’t see ourselves. See past our insecurities and past our worries. You just see and you pull us out so we can _see_ too.”

“Keith..”

“No,” Keith lifts his finger. “Let me finish.”

“Okay,” he grins. “Go on, Mullet. Keep praising me.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but then he bites his lips. “And I want- I want to pull you out now. I want you to understand that I- _I…_ ”

He can feel Keith’s breath on his cheeks, can see the tints of purple in his iris. Lance thinks they’re beautiful. He’s never seen anything like it.

“I want you to know that I see you too.”

“How much do you want to see?” Lance whispers. It’s so quiet, he’s not sure Keith hears. But then he has those stupid Galra traits now so he’s not really surprised he does.

“Everything, Lance.” Keith cups his chin, Lance glances at his lips. “Everything.”

He kisses him then and it’s soft, it’s good and it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of.

_I see you._ He hears it. _I see you, I see you, I see you._

_I want you to see me too._


End file.
